


messes and successes

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: If Hermione didn’t love Luna and Ginny so much, she knows the both of them would be the absolute death of her. She comes home from work every day her house more of a mess than the last. She knows that it’s mostly Ginny’s doing as perfect as she is, and she can envision Luna subtly prompting her to pick up her clothes and sports equipment around the house before getting persuaded to make out on their couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 9/28 of femslash feb !

If Hermione didn’t love Luna and Ginny so much, she knows the both of them would be the absolute death of her. She comes home from work every day her house more of a mess than the last. She knows that it’s mostly Ginny’s doing as perfect as she is, and she can envision Luna subtly prompting her to pick up her clothes and sports equipment around the house before getting persuaded to make out on their couch.

Hermione stands outside, weighing her options as she bites her worried lip. She’s positive it couldn’t be any more of a mess than yesterday, but every day she’s been proved wrong.

She sighs she slips her key into the door, slipping it open and quietly ducking her head inside. Scattered around the living room are Ginny’s various jerseys, along with a couple of patterned socks that Luna owns, and a ton of books strewn across the table.

Hermione thinks she might scream.

She takes a deep breath so she doesn’t and enters the house, knowing that her girlfriends are probably asleep in bed, though it’s two o’clock in the afternoon.

There’s a semi-permanent scowl on her lips, and she walks to the table to finish the paperwork she wasn’t able to do at the office.

A while later, there are quiet voices from the bedroom, and Luna and Ginny pop out a bit later, looking groggy in matching long t-shirts and knee-high socks. Their hair is both a mess, and Hermione doesn’t ponder on why as she averts her eyes, narrowing her eyebrows.

“Hey, love.” Ginny says slowly and innocently, her tone a bit guarded as she approaches Hermione. Hermione continues to pout somewhat childishly, and her girlfriends pull chairs up to her in tandem.

“How was your day at work?” Luna asks airily, and Hermione juts out her jaw, gritting her teeth before answering.

“How was your day here? Looks like you two had fun.” It doesn’t come out frustrated, just serious as her gaze sternly flicks two her partners.

“Oh, come on, babe.” Ginny groans, her head falling to the table exasperatedly and dramatically. “We were going to clean it up.”

“When?” Hermione asks, turning to her and sighing.

Ginny doesn’t answer, grumbling after a moment and nuzzling into her own arms, her red hair fanning out over the table.

“That’s what I thought.” Hermione says resolutely, her voice cordial as she goes back to typing away on her laptop.

She doesn’t notice the exchange behind her until she feels two pairs of mouths on her neck, and with a start she makes a tying error on her work. Hermione lets out a soft hissing noise as she turns slightly to see them. Luna sits on her chair, leaning forward and Ginny’s moved behind her, her arm placed on her waist now.

“You two know that this isn’t going to make me forget.” Hermione mumbles, hardly able to stop herself from tipping her head back. Her voice wavers slightly, but Luna’s hand slowly moves across her stomach, slipping underneath her shirt slightly to ghost her fingers over the skin there. It’s no doubt it’s something she’s learned from Ginny.

“Do you want us to stop?” Ginny asks, a mocking, already triumphant tone in her voice as she sucks down gently on Hermione’s previous marks.

Hermione doesn’t answer, a small whimper coming past her lips, and the two have already gotten their answer. She can feel Ginny smirking against her neck and Luna’s soft giggle sending vibrations up her smile as they take her hand and shut her laptop, quietly coaxing her to come back to bed with them.

Hermione figures she can clean the house later.


End file.
